One-shot collection
by AmeliaTheHedgehog
Summary: A lot of (mainly) Sonamy one-shots.
1. Grenade

**Hey guys, this 'story' is basically just a lot of one-shots with the pairing Sonamy mainly but some others of course. If you would like you can either leave a review or pm me with an idea of your one-shot. You should say what genre it is and what other characters would be in it for example maybe your OC. I will also post my own one-shots if I get any ideas. The first one in this series is my old one-shot Grenade but this is the much much better version. Oh yeah there can be one-shots were are full lyrics in it or just some. Let's start now.**

Rating: T

Couple: Sonamy

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Song: Grenade by Bruno Mars (here the cover from Ariana Grande)

_Grenade_

I was walking around in the park with my brand new dark blue iPod. I was wearing black jeans, a red shirt, my red boots, my gloves and a dark red coat. Even if it was almost spring it was still cold outside. The wind blew my quills in my face and I brought them back in position again. My pony was still in place, covering my left jade eye. I was thinking about my hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, and about the times we had in the past. Then came the cover version from 'Grenade' by Ariana Grande on my iPod and I turned the volume a bit up.

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is

I remembered when we were younger and I would always chase him and declare my love for him or giving him a 'death' hug. Usually he would run away. I always told myself that he was just shy and needed time to admit his feelings after all that was what my twelve years-old self thought. At the age of fourteen I realized that my normal way didn't help to win over Sonic's heart. So I decided to stop chase him around.

_I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya_

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

You wouldn't do the same

Of course that didn't help that much because he still ran away. And I would always feel heartbroken and wonder why I couldn't stop loving him. It was kinda obvious that he had no feelings for me, but still...there was a feeling that told me to wait. As the lovestruck-girl I was, I listened to that feeling.

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from  
Mad boy, bad boy, that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same

To say I was depressed whenever he rejected me would have been an understatement. I swear it was sometimes so bad that I even wondered why I kept doing that to myself and not end it right then and there. But I remembered my friends and that helped me. Of course I wouldn't have commit suicide, I mean I am not that kind of a girl. I just thought about running away, starting a new live somewhere else. But neither my friends nor I would have allowed that. I think of myself as a person who never gives up. Sometimes it's bad to be that way but I often got my friends out of difficult situations and even Sonic a few times. I was glad that I could at least be sometimes useful.

_If my body was on fire_

_Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me, you're a liar_

_'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby_

Sonic would never leave me, he would always come to my rescue. Even when I would annoy him a lot. He was always there when I needed him most. He sure was my knight in shinning armor. I am glad that we were really close friends.

_But darling, i'd still catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya_

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same

_You wouldn't do the same_

_You wouldn't do the same_

_Ooh, you wouldn't do the same_

_No, no, no, no_

I put the ear phones off once the song ended. I soon spotted my favorite blue hedgehog leaning against a tree. He was wearing his trademark shoes and gloves. His head rested against the tree and his eyes were closed. A smile made it's way to my face. I decided to surprise him so I quietly made my way over to him. But once I was a few feet away from him, I saw him take a step away from the tree, smiling with his eyes open. My smile widens and I made a run for him. As I reached him, he picked me up and spun me around. I giggled as he set me down.

"Hi Sonikku"

"Hey Ames. How's it going?"

"Pretty good and you?"

"Same old" I smiled up to him.

"So Ames want to go grab something to eat?"

"Is Sonic the Hedgehog asking me out on a date?" I playfully gasped. Sonic chuckled and pulled me close to him.

"Well, it's not like it is the first time I asked you out. I am after all your boyfriend"

"Yes, you are" I pecked his lips. He pulled me in again for another kiss that lasted for a few seconds. After we pulled apart, I took his hand.

"Let's get something to eat"

So we both started walking out of the park. Sonic was leading the way to our favorite restaurant. It was where we had our first date. Oh yeah and if you wondered Sonic and I are dating for almost two months now. I'm glad that I never gave up and that all the trouble and pain from the last years were worth it. I was happy that we got now a great future ahead of us and that the past helped us build up this relationship. And I am happy that I listened to the feeling that told me to wait.

**Yeah so that was it :) Hope you liked this version. I sure like it better than the other. Sorry if it was still bad ^-^". So now that oh so finally summer break came for me, I'll try my best to update my stories :) see you all later. **


	2. My reasons

**Hey guys :) it's another one shot. First of all I want to thank InuKaglover4ev22, snowyprower17, RaptureEntice, Roselinamya266 and nenarose for reviewing the last chapter :D. Okay on with the story.**

Rating: T

Couple: Sonamy

Genre: Romance/Friendship

_My reasons_

Hello dear readers, my name is Amelia Jade Rose or as you know me, Amy Rose, the pink bubbly hedgehog that loves Sonic. What is there to say about me? Well I like cooking, gardening, dancing, singing, playing with my friends and Sonic the Hedgehog. Many people asked me why I loved him and why I didn't try to find someone else because he obviously didn't return my feelings. Well...give me a moment. I try to explain my reasons to you.

Let's start from the beginning. I first met Sonic when I was 8. I was kidnapped by Metal Sonic, a robot created by Eggman. Sonic then came to rescue me and since then I didn't only follow Sonic to adventures, I also fell in love with him. My part though is being the damsel in distress often. And once Sonic saved me I would sometimes reward him with a kiss on the cheek. I swear I saw a him blush a few times but he would quickly dash away so it was hard to tell. I of course would follow him and our chase would begin. At moments like these I knew that I loved him and the feeling only grew stronger within the years. I also fell in love with his personality. He cared so much for his friends. He would always put the safety of others before his own. And when he was on a mission to rescue someone, mostly me, I could see this passion in his eyes. I don't know how I should describe it but it was definitely there. Sonic was also brave I mean fighting against giant robots, keeping the world save. He could also be very sweet. When he would miss our dates, what happened quite often, he would often bring me those beautiful flowers that he would get from the many places he traveled. And one time after our return from the earth he promised me to never leave me. As a make up gift he had given me a beautiful lavender rose. I don't know if Sonic knew the meaning though because the lavender rose means 'love at first sight'. He also gave me a bunch of rose colored roses which mean 'hope of love'. Sonics looks weren't bad either. He is just sooo sweet :3. His cobalt blue fur that reminded me of the sky just before it turned to nighttime. His emerald green eyes that I could stare into the whole day. His strong and muscular arms that would carry me to safety. His legs that he uses all the time to travel around the world. His lips that I would really love to kiss :3 hehe. But what I really loved the most was his smile. Not his cocky smile that he always had, no it was a genuine smile that I only happened to witness a few times. And the best part was that it was directed at me. Of course only when we were alone but that made it just better. I often saw a different side when it was just him and me. One that seemed to be more serious and more willing to my feelings. I thought that he even flirted with me sometimes. I felt in bliss at those moments. He even said to me once that there was a chance of us being together in the future. And because of that I still am by his side, I still chase him, I still love him, because I now know that one day that everything will be worth it. So I don't need anybody else in my love life. Those are my simple reasons.

**Yeah I know this was short ^^" I think you call that a drabble, right? Next one shot will be definitely longer so it could take a while, especially because I have a lot to do this week so please bear with me :) so see ya next chapter.**


	3. Trapped

**Hey guys :D here is the promised long one shot. Thanks to InuKaglover4ev22, Dreadwing216, snowyprower17 and adar13 for reviewing. And without much saying here it is.**

Rating: T

Couple: Sonamy

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Drama (**I really love Drama :D**)

_Trapped_

Station Square was peaceful today. The birds were singing, it was warm and there was a warm breeze. Suddenly you could hear a loud explosion in the forest near the city. Sonic and his friends were once again fighting the evil doctor in order to keep their home safe. Actually they were enjoying their free day until Eggman decided to show up and ruin that plan. Right now were Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Blaze and Rouge fighting the many robots that Eggman send their way while Amy, Maria and Tails were protecting Cream who got three emeralds safely in her arms. Eggman had the other four emeralds and wanted the remaining one to perfect his latest invention. Blaze and Rouge were fighting robots which got near Cream, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver were fighting against a slightly bigger robot at the moment and Sonic was busy destroying the robots near Eggman with his spin dash. The doctor was watching the event safely from his little mini ship. The glasses were reflecting from the sun so they couldn't see the mischievous look the doctor had who didn't seem to mind that Sonic was smashing his robots. He pressed a button on his control panel and leaned back in his seat. Now it would get interesting.

Beside her, Amy heard rustling and quickly turned in that direction, her hammer appearing in her hands. She searched intensive in the bushes, trying to make it out if what she heard wasn't just imagine. She nearly missed it but suddenly light red eyes were staring directly into her jade green ones. She wanted to shout a warning to Maria but was to late. The robots arm shoot out of the bushes and Amy lunged at Maria making it just in time so the robot didn't grabbed any of them. "Tails go get the Tornado and take Cream with you" Amy shouted over the loud noises of robots being smashed. Tails nodded, grabbed Cream quickly by the waist with one arm and started to take off. Amy helped Maria up and prepared to teach the robot a lesson with her hammer as Maria drew her blades out and also got in fighting position. The robot lunged his arms at the two who dodged with ease and Amy made a run for the legs. She swung her hammer and the robot started to lose its balance. As the robot was trying to get up Maria jumped high into the air and came down with a force, resulting in cutting the head of the robot of. Both turned their heads to the direction of their friends who were now fighting against a really big robot. They were having a little trouble doing so Amy and Maria ran over to help them. All together it took just some minutes to take it down but unfortunately two more came. Amy quickly glanced to her right to see how Sonic was doing. She spotted just a blue blur but knew he was alright. She concentrated on one robot again and began swinging her hammer so it would lose his balance and the others could easier reach the weak spot. Suddenly the earth started to shake and there stood the biggest robot they have ever seen from Eggman. It was higher than the tallest tree in the forest. His green eyes darted around quickly scanning everyone. He shoot one arm out in the direction of Silver and Rouge who flew out the way and attacked the arm. Amy heard the sound of an engine and looked up to see the Tornado coming. Out of instinct she jumped to the left, just barely missing the attack from the robot. She sighed. As long as it was only this robot they had to deal with it could be possible. Sonic was also fighting the robot using his homing attack and spin dash but not even leaving a scratch in that robot. She swung her hammer at the approaching arm only to get caught by another. Amy looked over her shoulder and her eyes widen when she saw that robot again. However her time being trapped was short as a blue blur broke to the arm. As Amy opened her eyes again she saw directly into the emerald green eyes and trademark smirk from Sonic. "You alright, Ames?" Amy nodded and they landed safely on the ground. Sonic let her down and she gave him a reassuring smile. Then they were suddenly thrown around and Sonic pulled Amy to him, shielding her body as best as he could from the damage. They both landed into a robot knocking them both out of conscious and into the waiting arms of the robot. While their friends cried their names the evil doctor grinned maniacally and both, Sonic and Amy, were carried away to Eggman's base.

Amy's POV

The first thing I noticed when I gained conscious was the cold metal floor I was lying on. The next thing was the pain in my head from colliding with the robot earlier. I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a room only with metal floor and walls, a door, a really small window and a single light dangling from the ceiling. I pushed myself into a sitting position and looked around the room to see if their was anything else in the room. My eyes landed on a blue figure and it took me a few seconds to realize that it was Sonic. In a flash I was by his side and started shaking him lightly. "Sonic, wake up" Nothing. I tried it again a little harder this time "Come on Sonic, wake up. Wake up damnit!" With a groan the hedgehog opened his eyes.

"Is that you Amy?" he looked at me, his eyes now adjusted to the not so lighted room.

"Yeah, are you alright?"

"Not the worst that happened to me, you?"

"Besides that headache that I swear wants to kill me I'm fine" he chuckled.

"Any idea where we are?" I asked him.

"Maybe Eggman's base. The door wouldn't happen to be unlocked?" he said trying to light the mood and I giggled.

"I didn't check it but I don't think it is"

"Well then we have a plan" he started to stand up and I followed. He prepared himself and aimed for the door and...nothing. It didn't budged. He tried again but the result was the same. I also tried it but my hammer didn't do any damage. I sighed and leaned on the door. "Now what?"

"I'm thinking"

"Maybe we wait 'til the others come to safe us"

"Any other ideas?" I shrugged. "That's what I always have to do" He sighed and leaned besides me against the wall. Minutes passed in silence. I was thinking about the situation. Sonic sure would get impatient soon and needed to run but the room was big enough so he could run around a bit. Normally I would be overjoyed at the thought of being alone in a room with Sonic where he couldn't escape. I didn't know why I wasn't but I blamed it on the headache and the circumstances. Eggman has built stronger robots recently and it was getting harder to defeat him. Just this situation was a example how strong the robots had become. Sonic started to pace around in this room. It was often that we were alone...in the same room...and a locked one for that matter. I studied him. You couldn't really blame me for staring because I barely got a chance to really look at him. His emerald eyes were slightly narrowed in thought and you could see this little cute wrinkle between his eyebrows. His lips were set in a tight line. I didn't like that. Sonic looked better smiling. After a while he paused. He turned in my direction and caught me staring at him. Busted.

"Something wrong, Ames?" I blushed and avoided looking into his eyes.

"Nah everything is fine" He sighed and walked back besides me and leaned against the wall again. It was silent again. I wondered how long we were in here and how the fight was going. We both sat down and I rested my head against shoulder.

"Amy" he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes but didn't say anything else. That's how we stayed for a while. It was really comfortable. I could have fallen asleep right there, just forgetting about the fact that we were trapped inside this room. I knew that that wasn't right but those were rare times that I had with Sonic. I closed my eyes, feeling his warmth on my cheek, inhaling his cinnamon and grass scent. I nearly drifted off to sleep at one point. Just before I fell asleep, I felt Sonic moving. He removed me off himself and gently put me against the wall. After that I heard him starting to pace around again. Suddenly there was a loud crash and my eyes shot open. The base started to shake and Sonic raced over to me and held me in case anything dropped from the ceiling. But the only thing that came down was the only light in the room. After the shaking was over the room was in complete darkness. It was dark outside so there couldn't come any light from outside. I must admit I was a bit scared. But just then I realized that Sonic was holding me. I wrapped my arms around his torso and pulled him closer.

"You okay, Ames? Nothing got you, right?"

"No, I'm fine just a bit shaken. What about you?"

"I'm okay. But I can't speak for the light" I giggled.

"Yeah I know. I just can't believe that we are in here for so long" he sighed.

"You're right. I'm starting to think that something maybe happened" I tried to look at him but I couldn't see anything. Not even his eyes or his features.

"Sonic?" he looked down to me. We were just inches apart. Even though I couldn't see him, I could feel his breath on my lips. I swear that I blushed as red as my dress. Sadly Sonic noticed our closeness too because I felt and heard him move away. I sighed quietly and remembered that I wanted to ask him something, but quickly dismissed it. Now wasn't the time to ask him if he would consider my feelings more. Unfortunately he remembered that I wanted to ask him something.

"You wanted to ask something, right?" Great now I need to think of a lie and that needed to be fast.

"Nothing important" No way he will buy that.

"C'mon Ames, tell me" Told you. I thought about telling him and apparently I thought long.

"Ames, I'm getting older here" he joked. With a heavy sigh I decided to ask.

"Well it has been a while now that I chased you and asked you to marry me..."

"Where are you going with this?" his voice was emotionless. Great.

"...and I wondered if the change happened to make you...rethink of our current relationship?" I ended in a whisper.

"Ever heard of bad timing? This is one"

"I know but when I would have asked you another time, you most likely would have run away before I could ask"

"So you think it is a better time when e are trapped inside a room in Eggman's base" he raised his voice a little.

"Actually yes, I think this is good timing" I crossed my arms. I'm sure he could see me though. He could see really good in the dark, almost as good as Rouge.

"Damnit Amy" he muttered. I heard him walk around again and I felt my temper slightly rise.

"Well? I'm waiting" I tapped my foot, a habit I picked up from Sonic.

"You can wait long then" he picked up his pace a bit.

"You are soo unbelievable" I rolled my eyes.

"And you are so immature" I glared at him.

"Well sorry for caring so much for you"

"I didn't ask for your care!" my temper died down immediately.

"Yes,...you didn't" I stared at the floor. Sonic must have noticed my change because he stopped moving.

"Amy I didn't m-"

"I get it"

I felt really cold and tired. I shivered a bit and closed my eyes, trying to get some rest. I thought that I woke up once and felt me being moved but I wasn't entirely sure. I woke up sometime later. The sun was out now. The first thing I felt was something warm pressed against my back. Next I felt two arms wrapped around me. Immediately my eyes shot open but I didn't dare to move. I breathed as normally as possible, considering the circumstances, and tried to hear if he was awake. Of course I didn't hear anything. What I felt though were his arms tighten around me, pulling me even closer to him. I blushed slightly. I blushed even more when I felt Sonic nuzzle into my neck. I smiled and closed my eyes, definitely enjoying the feeling and leaning back a bit.

"I know that you are awake Ames" I felt his smirk against my skin and my eyes open again.

"How?"

"Different breathing" he shrugged and leaned a bit away, but still kept his arms around me. How did we even end up in this position? As if he could read my mind he answered my unasked question.

"You shivered a lot in your sleep and I couldn't just let you freeze in here, now could I?" he chuckled.

" I guess not" I giggled.

"Listen Amy about yesterday, I didn't mean that you should stop caring about me. Actually I meant quite the opposite. When a lot are against me, you are one of the few that still are on my side. I can always rely on you to be there for me, although I am really horrible to you sometimes. Sorry for that again. Anyway thank you and I didn't mean all the bad things I said. I was just frustrated"

"Why?"

But before he could answer me the door swung open. In the doorway stood a blonde and a black and red hedgehog. Maria was smiling widely, while Shadow had a smug expression.

"Are we interrupting something?" Shadow smirked. Oh yeah we were still cuddling. Maria hit him playfully on the arm.

"Don't say that Shadow"

"Nah let him Maria. Once he is in the same position, I will have my fun" Sonic said and pulled us both up. Maria blushed a bit and Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Sorry that we got here so late but there were a few troubles with the robots. Also we need to get the four emeralds. Tails said that once we got them, the robots won't have any energy left" Maria explained.

"I would suggest that we get going" Shadow said.

"Right behind you" Shadow picked Maria up bridal style and raced ahead. Sonic picked me up also but didn't run.

"What is?"

"Once we are done with Eggman I will answer your question from earlier. But I'll give you a hint. You will like the answer"

And with that he gave me a peck on the lips. Although it was quick, I found it sweet and my heart skipped a beat. He chuckled at my expression and started running after Shadow. I couldn't wait until we defeated Eggman.

**So I told you that it was going to be long and it sure was. For me it was one of the longest one shots I ever written. I hope you liked it :D and I don't know why but I really like fluff scenes after some drama ^^. So question. Should I make a small drabble what Sonic wants to say to Amy or should I just make the next one shot? I am a bit conflicted so if you could help me it would be great. See ya next time.**


End file.
